THE FOREST SPIRIT
by IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09
Summary: What if Naruto left the village at age 6? What if 6 years later, the rookie 11 & Sai were sent to find him? What if he couldn't be caught? Where does Itachi fit in all this? Why am I asking you this? Rating may change so check before you read. Important notice at the end!
1. Chapter 1

_**KONOHA'S ROOKIE TWELVE GO CAMPING**_

Hey! I am back from..well..you don't want to know. I just decided to make a Naruto goes camping story but before I start, I suggest that you should first read my profile. Well you can now go read my profile otherwise this will be very confusing. Done? OK then commence reading the story!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha's forest. The bunnies were hopping, the trees were swaying, and the giant fox was chasing the rookie 12. (WTF?)

"What did we get our selves into?" yelled Ino.

"We should of listened to that kid at the entrance of the forest!" yelled Kiba.

"I just thought he was just some random kid who doesn't have parents and went nuts!" yelled Sakura.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY MASTER!" said the giant fox with its booming voice.

Let us take a trip down memory lane no?

-FLASHBACK-

The rookie 12which includes Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Rock lee, were all in one room with there senseis and were listening to the hokage who was on stage.

"OK, now we all agreed to send you all out in the woods for a...survival exam" said the old man.

"What?" yelled a pissed off Kiba.

"It is to test how much you learned and how well you will work with the other teams" he explained. (A/N: The hokage's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi in the anime and manga so I will call him that)

"Couldn't we just be sent on a mission together" asked Ino.

"This is a mission" Sarutobi stated simply.

"How is this a mission?" asked Lee.

"Well your mission is to retrieve a friend of mine. I knew him since 12 years ago" said the old hokage.

"Wait, you don't seriously mean _him _do you?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes I do mean _him_" he said.

"You only said you were going to make them get back a friend of yours" said Asuma.

"Yes but I didn't say which one" Hiruzen said slyly.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Well he is around your age but he disappeared 6 years ago and there is one thing that about him that you all should know" said Hiruzen.

"He should be easy to take down since there are more of us" said Sai.

"You shouldn't judge your opponent by how many of them are against you" said Shikamaru.

"Anyway, the thing you should know about him is that he is pretty much impossible to catch" said Sarutobi.

"No one is impossible to get to!" yelled Kiba.

"Well he just is. He is quite a prankster as well. He outran all of my ANBU and chuunin at the same time" said the hokage with anime tears.

"Well this will be complicated. Where is he?" asked Shino.

"He is in the woods somewhere. Oh, and if you see someone that is blond with blue eyes, that is probably him and he may be taller than all of you now go" said Sarutobi as they all left.

-AT THE VILLAGE GATES-

"I still don't understand why they have to send us out there to get whoever this kid is" said Chouji.

"It was just fate that we got this mission" said Neji as they entered the woods.

Suddenly, a blur shot past them and a boy that was taller than all of them except for Sai appeared in front of them. He had wild, blond hair with red streaks through it, claws, fangs, defined whisker marks, and slitted red eyes.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asked.

"Why do we have to answer to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah" agreed Ino and Sakura.

"Well this is my forest and only I know how to get around the dangers of it so leave now I will be forced to set off my pets" he said as he jumped into the trees and disappeared leaving them to their thoughts.

'That kid is nuts' they all thought simultaneously.

"Well I guess we should get going then" said Tenten as they all nodded and went into the forest. A while later, the ground was rumbling.

"What's that?" asked Chouji.

Then they saw it. A giant fox came in front of them,looked down at them and roared. They screamed and ran which leads us to the situation we were at.

-FLASHBACK END-

"YOU FOOLS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY MASTER!" roared the fox.

"It talks!" yelled Sakura.

"Wait, did it just say that the kid we saw earlier was it's master?" asked Tenten.

"I believe it did" said Shikamaru. A blur past them again and the boy appeared in front of them.

"Hold on Kyuu" he said calmly as the fox immediately stopped.

"Hai Naruto-sama" said the fox as it lied down.

"Good girl" said the now identified Naruto as he jumped up on her to head pet her. He jumped down when he saw them starring at him.

"Now do you see why I don't let people in here? Kyuu is big and may look a little scary but she is actually sweet and caring. The reason she attacked was because she knew you were ninjas and thought you were another person who wanted to capture her" he explained.

"First off we couldn't catch her if we tried and second we are only looking for someone" said Shikamaru.

"Who do you seek?" he asked.

"We are looking for a kid that has blue eyes and blond hair" said Shino.

"Well I used to have blue eyes and blond hair" said Naruto.

"What happened? Why does your hair have red streaks and why are your eyes red instead of blue?" asked Ino and Sakura simultaneously.

"Well it is a long story and I bet you are all tired from playing with Kyuu" said Naruto.

"Playing? You call that playing" yelled Kiba.

"Thats what we do everyday for an hour or two" said Naruto lazily.

"Two hours!" they all yelled.

"Yes now come" he said as he hopped into the trees again followed by Kyuu. They stared then decided that it was safe for now and followed them.

"Where are we going?" asked Chouji.

"To my house" Naruto simply replied as he expertly leaped from tree to tree.

"Where is your house?" asked Sakura.

"The heart of the forest" he said.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Sai.

"No" he replied.

"Then how are you jumping across the trees like we can?" asked Ino.

"It is just instinct" he said as they arrived in a clearing. He put his hand on the ground and it turned red then a giant house appeared.

"Lets go in" he said. They almost fainted when they went in cause ti turns out that it is way bigger inside than it is on the outside.

"This is your house?" yelled Kiba.

"Yes it is now come on Kyuu" said Naruto as Kyuu ran over to the house.

"How is she going to fit in here?" yelled Sakura as Kyuu got closer.

"Just watch" said Naruto as Kyuu jumped, shrunk to the size of a house-cat, and landed on Naruto's head.

"H-how did it do that?" asked Tenten.

"Well she is very special as you can see from her nine tails" he said as he showed them her nine tails and they gasped.

"Naruto, you done playing with Kyuu yet?" said ?.

"Yeah I'm good" replied Naruto.

"Who's that?" asked Sasuke.

"A friend of mine. You know, now that I really look at it you kinda look like him" said Naruto as a swirl of dark blue smoke appeared next to him and vanished leaving Itachi Uchiha.

"You do remember that you could oh I don't know maybe use the stairs! Or the elevator! That's the point of them being here" said Naruto.

"I'm so used to warping around that I just naturally forgot they were even there" said Itachi as everyone sweat-dropped.

"You are unbelievable Itachi" said Naruto.

"Its not my fault I have a short memory" said Itachi while pouting.

"The Itachi Uchiha is pouting" said Sakura while sweatdropping even more.

"The person who wiped out his whole clan...is pouting" said Ino who was sdoing worse than Sakura.

"My own brother...an S-rank missing-nin...pouting..." said Sasuke who was literally in a giant raindrop.

"What are you talking about?" asked Itachi who just now turned serious.

"Uh" said Sasuke.

"He's bipolar" whispered Naruto to Sasuke.

"Oh. How do you know that?" asked Sasuke.

"It wasn't really hard to figure it out seeing as how his personality changes every 5-15 minutes" said Naruto.

"Well that was just natural. He isn't bipolar its just his personality. He's usually calm one minute and a completely different person the next" said Sasuke surprising everyone and causing them to gasp.

"What?" he asked.

"What you just explained has to be the most I have ever heard you say" said Chouji.

"So?" he said.

"And we lost him again" said Naruto causing everyone to groan.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke to Itachi.

"This is going to be long so we should start with Naruto" said Itachi

"Fine" said Sasuke as they all looked at Naruto.

"First find a seat and get comfortable" said Naruto as they all got comfy. "Now this jutsu is very ironic in so many ways but it helps with the flashback" said Naruto as he and Itachi started making hand signs.

"What jutsu? I thought you weren't a ninja" said Ino who was lieing down.

"I'm not a ninja but you will find out how I know this soon so see you in a few!" said Naruto as he and Itachi finished the hand signs and both said the jutsu.

"Flashback no jutsu!" then they disappeared and the house was spinning around until it stopped and the rookies were in a different place.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"You are in my mind" said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Behind you" said another voice.

"What?" they said while turning around to find nothing.

"Up" said a third voice.

"AH!" they yelled as they looked up to find...

* * *

Oh no! What did they find? Find out probably tomorrow! Ja Ne!


	2. Important!

**Everyone on FF:**

It's actually a Hoax! SOPA is NOT Back! It will never fully return! Those politician bastards just gave us a big scare! I got this from another author so i thought I'd spread the word.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8

art/SOPA-2014-Voluntary-Agreements-TPP-and-Staydown-439990931


End file.
